deisaku my lil sicret
by My-lil-sicret
Summary: Deidara is really angry for his partner's death.Looking for a chanse to get revenge Pain sends him on a mission in Konoha.But will thr blond really kill Sakura or somthing else made happen.WARNING! for bad grammar if you don't like don't read!


i don't own eny of the Naruto charakters!! And before you start readind sorry for the bad grammar ;

For a powerfull organasation Akatsuki lost a lot os members in the battle of the strongest amd the oldest member died killed by a girl and even Deidara nearly died and this wasan't something their leader was happy the faight with Kiybi ther was a lot of yeling in the hideaut.

Deidara pov.  
I waked up realy tired this i don't know because this naighmare whit my preius partner didn't let me sleep properli.F**k it! This damn kunochi will pay for Sasori's then agein question without did i wanted to revenge him?Maybe because he was an artist the only person who respected my art? I don't know but eniway this girl will die she just don't know then i realised that i was thinking still in my bed and if i'm late agein Pein(Akatsuli leader) will yell at me.I get up from my bed whit a how i wanted to sleep a litle bit then the usual pass trought the bathroom get dresed,brush my hair on a ponitail and go to i closed the door of my room i heard voises from the i got there most of the members were awready on the table,Itachi and Kisame were missing because they were on a mission and Kakuzu was missing too.

"Morning Sempai" Tobi greeadet me.

"Morning Tobi".I answerd Leader looked at me asking something i didn't cach in the first plase then he sad it lauder.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

"Nothing sir."

He just gived me an odd look and continiued eating hib breafast.I wasant in a mood to talk raight now.I just wante'd to go to my room lay on my bed and that's exsacly the thing i did.I finished with the thing i was eating and walk i reached my bed i jumped on it and emidietly foll asleap.

At Konoha  
Normal pov  
It was just a normal sunny was as it shoud was in her office doing paper work,Naruto and Kakashi were training, Ten Ten and Neji were out on a date,Ino was decoraiting same flowers for the shop she was working at and Hinata was arguing with Kurenai for this naight promised to be their hokage Tsunade didn't get eny proper welcoming for becoming the Fifth hokage and saving the Leaf villige from Orochimaru the people close to her were organaizing party for of the teachers and the teams were gonna be there.

Sakura pov

Oh Gods i didn't know that organazing a party was such a hard work!!And we have to do this withauth Tsunade knowing!!

"This is exstreamly hard you know!"-i heard inner me saing.

"Shud up inner me! Isn't this hard enaught and you have to make it even worse!"

" if you don't make it in time i will laught at you to the rest of your life!! I mean common we beated one of the strongest Akatsuki bastard and now we can't orginize a party!!This is just wrong!"

"OK!!Ok."

I don't know how but after this arguing with inner me the time just started to pass quiker and we didn't do enithing yet!We have to decorate the room,move the furniture so there will be more spase in the room.

"Now everybody listen we don't have much time to do this so....Shikamaru go tell Ino we need her here,Kiba move this from here to the corner,Lee (I looked at him wonderind why am i doin'g this)you and me are gonna decorete the room go get the baloons."

I don't wanna see his face and him jumping around when i told him he's gonna do something with me was jumping and lauthing just ignore them and wait until Ino is gonna be a long Ino came In a short time everithing was ready and the room loked was tired but happy with the work they done(including me).The evening was coming and i didn't have much time to get ready.I run as fast as i can through Konoha to my house.

"Hi dear."I head my mother samewere from the kitchen.

"Hi but i'm realy in hurry we'll talk later"I yelled bach at her.

"Ok dear but don't get too late on this party"

"Ok mom."

Ok now first decide what am i gonna wasan't realy cold out but still the weather wasn't for t-shutr or skurts.I awready have in mind what am i gonna were so i open my wardrobe and started looking for my pink blouse and my now i know what to wear so in the worm water felt so good agenst my cold skin and i wanted to relax but i have ti hurry.I washed my hair and then out of the get dry,get 5 min. i found my unfortunately i triped in my panties and foll an the that hurs(my ass ).Eniway in some magical ways i get dressed but now my hair and the make-up.I did't know geting ready for a party is such an some time fithing with my hair i am ready and now i have to hit the road agein!

At the Akatsuki lair

Kisame was knoking on Deidara's door.

"Come on Deidara Leader-sama sad that you have a mission near The Leaf villige"

"WHAT???Why didn't you say so?"

The blond artist was up immediately.

"What's the deal with Konoha?And i forgot your going alone."

"Perfect.I just have some business in Konoha."

"Fine by be now go to Pein's office before he got impatient"

"Fine thanks."

"No prob."

Deidara started walk through the corridor thinking "this is gonna be one interesting mission"


End file.
